


Ideal

by DSK1138



Series: Soundscream Week 2021 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, brief mention of sex but it is only alluded to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSK1138/pseuds/DSK1138
Summary: Like this, lost in his recharge, all of the stress was gone from Soundwave’s features. His face, surprisingly youthful and handsome for a mech his age, was not marked by a single crease. He was beautiful all of the time, but there was something about seeing him in recharge that made Starscream’s spark skip
Relationships: Soundwave/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: Soundscream Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126259
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Ideal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for Soundscream week day 4! The prompt was ideal. I just wanted to write something nice and peaceful, a break from my usual angst. It's a little bittersweet at the end, but overall very soft. Enjoy!

Starscream woke to an incessant beeping sound. Ugh, had Lazerbeak broken into his hab again? Honestly, what did a mech have to do to get a few klicks of recharge around here?

It took him a moment to realize there was not just the one sound, but a whole multitude, coming from all around him.

“Mrph,” he grunted, voice muffled by something. It took a few more minutes for his balance systems to reboot, and for him to realize that he was lying face-down on the ground. Well. That explained a lot

Except the ground was  _ soft _ , like Earth soil

He jolted upright, spewing dirt and coolant out of his mouth.

“UGH!  _ Disgusting!” _

Why in the Allspark was he in this filthy place? Organic plant life grew tall around him, so much so that the sun was blotted out, with only a few rays managing to break through the dense foliage. Winged creatures chirped around him, which must have been that horrible noise he’d heard. He scowled. What had brought him all the way out here? Had he lost all sense?

It was that moment when he finally realized he wasn’t alone. Something shifted next to him, and he turned to see Soundwave, curled up on a makeshift berth of leaves.

_ Oh. Right. _

It all came back to him then. A dreadfully boring scouting mission, just the two of them. So rare that they got time alone these days. Soundwave pushing him up against a tree, grinding their panels together…

“Soundwave,” he hissed in a sharp whisper. “Wake up.”

The other mech stirred, but didn’t wake. His mask and visor were off, giving Starscream a full view of his face. He looked so … peaceful.

Soundwave was, by nature, not a peaceful mech. The demands of the war, of his command duties, and of his duties as a carrier had molded him into something rigid and tense. It had taken a long time for that rigid barrier to finally drop, and even so, it took a great deal of foreplay with each of their  _ encounters _ to get Soundwave properly in the mood.

But like this, lost in his recharge, all of the stress was gone from Soundwave’s features. His face, surprisingly youthful and handsome for a mech his age, was not marked by a single crease. He was beautiful all of the time, but there was something about seeing him in recharge that made Starscream’s spark skip.

His attempts to wake his companion now abandoned, Starscream moved some of the leaves around to make himself more comfortable, and settled against the other mech, with his helm resting on Soundwave’s chassis. It was so rare that the third in command got proper rest, and besides, he  _ was _ quite comfortable.

Starscream lay like that for quite some time, simply observing everything around him. The winged creatures reminded him very much of Lazerbeak, and somehow that thought made their songs seem less shrill to him. The sunlight made a dappled pattern against the forest floor, which shifted and danced as the trees moved gently in the wind.

With his helm pressed against Soundwave’s chassis, he could hear quite distinctly the other mech’s spark, which beat in perfect time, just as orderly as Soundwave himself. It was offset every now and again by the gentle click of a gear or whirr of an engine.

It was… nice.

Another shrill beep interrupted his daydreams, and Starscream realized it was not one of the organic creatures, but his communication device. Ah. Megatron must be wondering what had kept them so long.

He debated answering and making up some excuse, but he was in too much of a good mood and didn’t want it ruined by that old fool, so he turned his comm off. They’d return soon enough, but for now, he was determined to have this small escape.

He didn’t know when he’d started thinking about his life in two parts-- life at war, and small escapes-- but he suspected it had something to do with Soundwave.

Starscream, by nature, did not like many bots at all, but somewhere between dragging Soundwave into his berth for the first time in what was clearly a friends-with-benefits arrangement (Scratch that, they hadn’t even been friends. Colleagues-with-benefits, more like.) and ending up here, laying pressed against each other in the middle of a beautiful alien landscape, he’d grown to  _ like _ Soundwave.

Pit, if the mech asked him, Starscream would even do something completely rash and stupid, like run away together. It wouldn’t be too bad, living every day like this… no more war to worry about, only each other.

But of course, Soundwave would never ask that. He was too loyal, too devoted to the cause. And Starscream too caught in his own ambitions. But still. It was a nice fantasy.

The reality of their situation would come crashing back soon enough, but until then, Starscream was happy to lie here, peacefully intertwined with his partner in a moment as close to perfect as he suspected he’d ever see.


End file.
